Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special-Destruction of fairy tail
by kyubi2008
Summary: Welcome to the Bodacious Space Pirates two part Christmas special based after Bodacious Space Pirates season 2! Can the allies of fairy tail stop its destruction?
1. Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas part 1

Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special part 1

The Maru alliance ships Bentenmaru and Amaterasu which were already in their battle stations with their roof and upper level already lowered and shutters blocking out the windows as they engaged in combat with a small Stellar Military fleet consisting of 6 Corback-class battleships within the Tau system with both Bentenmaru and Amaterasu already deploying their energy shields and firing their laser beams, pulse weapon, Bentenmaru cannons, beam dispersers, decoys, beam dispersers, 200 proton missiles, 400 Tiger missiles, 250 proton missiles, 200 hellfire missiles, Amaterasu cannons, laser beam, 150 Anti-ship missiles, tri plasma turrets, pulse weapon, 300 hawk missiles, Dual Railguns, four Missile Launchers, tri Vulcan Cannons and duel Energy Cannons while the Corback class battleship firing their twin laser turrets.

After a short while only the debris of the Stellar Military fleet remained but both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu still did a radar scan as a blue pulse emitted from both of their antenna masts. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels with both levels having multiple Ai consoles. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy with her appearance consisting of a revealing vision of the full Amaterasu pirate outfit which consisted of black cleavage revealing two-toned jacket which exposes her large amount of ample with the Lagoon pirate emblem (a stylised Amaterasu emblem with a Skull cross on top) on the back and left upper chest of the revealing two-toned jacket, a black mini skirt exposing almost all of the legs and finished by a pirate bandana. The electronic warfare system which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow (10) with her new appearance consisting of a slutty vision of her cowgirl outfit which consisted of a see-though cleavage-exposing no bra corset which exposes her extra-large gigantic breast paired with a see-though matching miniskirt which exposes most of her legs and makes her tight black G-strings visible with white ornaments hanging from them and a sleeveless black fur Jacket pair with a white cowboy hat which had the Amaterasu emblem in the centre and black low heeled boots. She had the Amaterasu captain's ID ring on her right index finger. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back along with duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand with a water hex on centre top of her right hand palm was currently sat. Beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka and beside her on the right side and sat at her console was the former eighth princess Grunhilde Serenity with her appearance consisting of the full Amaterasu pirate outfit which consisted of black a two-toned jacket with the Lagoon pirate emblem (a stylised Amaterasu emblem with a Skull cross on top) on the back and left upper chest of the two-toned jacket, a black mini skirt exposing almost all of the legs and finished by a pirate bandana , The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain we are not picking any more military fleet within this system." Eda said

Edi then suddenly appeared on the Ai console and said captain I am detecting an incoming commutation from the Bentenmaru."

"Jane Open the incoming commutations and sent it to my screen." Shadow said

"Understood captain has I am opening and sending the incoming commutations to your screen now." Jane replied back

Jane opened the incoming commutations from the Bentenmaru and sent it to the captain's screen as the Bentenmaru captain Marika appeared on screen.

"Marika our radar scans as show that there is no more military located within this system." Shadow said

"Our radar scans as also confirmed that this but may I permission to board as we have relived an encrypted message." Marika replied

"You have permission to board but before we agree on anything we must red this encrypted message." Shadow replied back

Two days earlier

Crocus is the capital of Fiore and the location of the grand magic games with Crocus itself being by far the largest town due to be described as much larger than tit's counterpart located within Kingdom of Edolas. It also as a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see with the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself.

Team Natsu had just left bar sun has there were chasing a rouge wizard called alpha as Ikaruga quickly drew her Mugetsu-Ryu and unleashed the Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique, Crimson flame scar which was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was crimson flame but was block by dozen of laser beams as team Natsu were forced to jump for cover as unknown heavy. Ultra heavy flying objects appeared in skies and started to bombard the captain Crocus.

"What's happing as their no way wizards can summon these monsters." Ikaruga said

"What our plan then Erza as am sure that our magic won't reach these monsters." Natsu replied

"Natsu! For now we must hurry back to Magnolia Town and immediately report this to guild master Makarov." Erza replied back

Present day

Maru alliance space pirate ships the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu were current connect and docked together. The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside with a single Ai console located on the wall. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair was empty. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

Sat on the left side of the cocktail table where Captain Marika who still wears part of her school attire (mainly the collared shirt, skirt and footwear) underneath a black coat with gold highlights that is open at the lower front. The coat is complete with white cuffs and frills at the ends of the sleeves and white skull emblems on the upper arms. She also wears a pale-yellow ribbon with a green gem-clip and a brown waistcoat underneath a black cape with a maroon tint inside and is attached behind the coat via the shoulder guards. Marika's sword is attached to a red belt at the waist positioned at the left side and like her mother she also has duel plasma SMG on the right side. She also wears a bicorne hat containing the same colour scheme as the coat with the secondary Bentenmaru emblem in the centre of a red string at the front-left and a white tuft located at its middle-left side. She also as the Bentenmaru captain's ID ring on index finger. Beside her was Gruier Serenity with her appearance consisting of the full Bentenmaru pirate outfit which consisted of a two-toned jacket (blue for males, purple for females) with the secondary emblem (a stylised circular skill with crossbones behind it and a cross on top) on the back and left upper chest and a belt with several pouches attached and grey trousers. Along with both Chiaki and Schnitzer who were also wearing the full Bentenmaru pirate outfit.

Sat on the right side of the cocktail table where Captain Shadow with Revy sitting on her lap and beside them where both Ririka and Grunhilde Serenity. Edi was also on the single Ai console as she bought up the decrypted message and said "Captain I successful decrypted the message and it seems that your fairy tail guild master is Makarov requesting our help

Edi then disappeared from the Ai console

"So it seems that guild master Makarov needs our help." Shadow said

"Then should we not help as after all he is your guild master." Gruier replied

"He may be my girlfriend's guild master but it doesn't mean that we are at his beck and call." Revy replied back

"But what about if they are really in danger!" Ririka said

"Might I say that in these past few weeks Shadow your personality has become darker?" Chiaki replied

"Regardless Schnitzer can the Bentenmaru systems handle a universal FTL jump." Marika replied back

"Though our shields will be down to 70% with our install chrome drive it would possible to do a universal FLT jump." Schnitzer said

The Amaterasu red alert alarm went off as the Amaterasu sensors pick up an unknown ship on radar as Edi reappeared on the Ai console and said "Captain you are need at the as our sensors as pick up an unknown ship heading directly towards us." Shadow then got up and said "The rest of you remain here and figure out if this mission is worth taking while Markia and I head to the brigade."

"Understood captain!" they shouted

"Let's hurry then Shadow as this could be another military ship." Marika said

The Lovely angel spaceship was heading at full speed towards both the docked Bentenmaru and Amaterasu. Shadow and Marika then rushed into the Amaterasu brigade as Shadow shouted "Eda what have the radar and sensor systems picked up!"

"Bring up the radar pictures now." Eda said

Eda bought the radar pictures on screen and as they looked they saw that it was a non-military ship.

"Sorry to interrupt Captain but it seems that ship is requesting to open commutation channel with us." Jane said

"Alright open the incoming commutations and send it my screen." Shadow replied

Jane open and immediately sent the commutation channel to Shadow screen with both 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri appearing on screen.

"Excuse me but May I ask who you are as your ship is not coming on our data banks." Marika said

"Yes as we are Kei and Yuri from the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 code name lovely angel and requesting permission to board as we are to back you Shadow due to you bring a fellow 3WA Trouble Consultant and along with Ahsoka being members of 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 code name mercenaries." Kei and Yuri replied

"You have permission to come aboard 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri but I have no idea on her location nor do know who you are talking about." Shadow replied back

A day later

Magnolia town has a population of 60,000 inhabitants and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town now housed a non-strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail as most of the remaindering fairy tail members were just barely able to stop Twilight Ogre from taking over. Most of returning fairy tale guild members had made back to the First Fairy Tail Building which was partly owned by the magic council which was the part of government which was responsible for the supervision of magic.

A truck rolled into Magnolia town as it was driven by 501st joint fighter wing members Flight Lieutenant Francesca and Flight Lieutenant Shirley and had a load of 11 striker units which were covered by a blanket and included 10 ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker units with the 11th being a MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with their weapons which included Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, MG 42, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines , Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer hanging down from then. Beside the truck on the left side was a Britannia military jeep driven by Pilot Officer Erica and had Flying Officer Eila Flying Officer Sanya and Flying Officer Perrine on-board. Beside the truck on the right side was another Britannia driven by Wing commander Sakamoto and had Flight officer Gertrud, Pilot Officer Lynette and Pilot Officer Yoshika on board.

"So did the twin dragon slayers String and rouge say that the fairy tail guild was located in the southern part of Magnolia town not far from the coast and near the Caldia Cathedral. " Sakamoto said

"Sakamoto I am 100% sure that they did say that." Yoshika replied

"So I wonder how our ex-member is doing especial since I heard that she is a tenant of fairy hill." Lynette replied back

"I hope that he is doing fine as it been so long since we been on a date!" Gertrud shouted

While inside jeep on the left side of the truck and inside the jeep.

"Say it seems that these people have not seen a military vehicle before." Eila said

"Well going by their looks it does seem that they have not seen a military vehicle before." Sanya replied

"At least we get meet the fairy tail guild and our former member Shadow." Perrine and Erica replied back

The first floor of fairy tale building resemble that of the old building but much larger in size with more tables and benches as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall with a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it is a large banner bearing both name fairy tail along with its symbol. The floor is still made of wood while the upper part of the walls and just below the mezzanines consisted of bricks. The request board is just located immediate to the right of the entrance along with an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them were two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables' ends were a large wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. It also had an Indoor swimming pool to right of the restaurant tables which were filled up by the entire fairy tail guild. It also had its own kitchen and next to the kitchen were the rest rooms Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that is a storage room which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild are a large interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment having its edges adorned by plants of various sort and mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes. It also had typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas.

While the entire fairy tail guild which included Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Mystogan, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Jet, Droy, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Pantherlily, Reedus Jonah, Nab Lasaro, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, Vijeeter Ecor, Wakaba Mine, Warren Rocko, Max Alors, Laki Olietta, Kinana Waitress, Wan Chanzi, Chico=C=Hammitt and Joey Fullborn were all sat around the table after hearing Erza saying " Crocus has been hit by some strange monsters and I feel that soon they will arrive in Magnolia Town."

"That impossible as there is no way wizards can summon that many monsters." Lisanna said

"Well if not then why are there so many currently bombarding the flower blooming capital Crocus." Ikaruga replied

"And worst yet our magic can't reach then expect for Erza and other people who can grow wings." Gray replied back

"If we attack them though then some of our best wizards will be out of action." Mirajane replied back

"So do we know how long it would take them to arrive in Magnolia town?" Makarov said

"Well I guess it would take then four days at most before they will be able to bombard Magnolia town." Natsu replied

The fairy tail guild door suddenly slam open as wing commander Sakamoto led in the remaining 501st joint fighter wing which included Francesca, Shirley, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Perrine, Gertrud, Lynette and Yoshika before she shouted "There are not immune to magic but in order to defeat them you must find and destroy their cores!" The entire fairy tail guild was shocked and stunned after hearing what Sakamoto shouted.

"So you're saying that unless we found and destroy these Neuroi cores these Neuroi can't be destroyed." Lucy said

"That is corrected Lucy." Yoshika replied

"Say Sakamoto we could always ring the angel brigade and ask for their help." Makarov replied back

Sakamoto the place a phone on the near table as she dialled the number for the angel brigade with the outgoing call visible on the phone but have only a few rings a voice mail message came up as…

"Am sorry but the moon angels are….." Mint said

"Hey Mint it my time to record message for all our unwanted calls." Ahsoka replied

"No it should be time as you both did it the time before." Mint replied back

"Were really sorry but…" Vanilla said

"Hey Vanilla don't forget I will trade my cake for your place on the voice mail recording." Milfeulle replied

"Commander Coco Nutmilk sure that can't be…" Chitose replied back

(Sakamoto disconnected the call)

"So it seems father that the angel brigade will be unable to help us." Laxus said

While near the fairy tail guild two landing craft landed down as the ramp of first landing crafted came down with 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri who already had already draw their duel pistols and bloody cards along with the rebel space pirate de which included Captain Markia who had already drawn her duel plasma SMG, Chiaki who already had an M-16, Misa who already had an M-60, Kane who already had an M16A4, Hyakume who already had an M4 carbine, Coorie who already had an M4 carbine, Schnitzer who already had an M4 carbine, San-Daime who already had an M4A1 carbine, Luca who already had an M4A1 carbine and Gruier who already had an M16A3 DE board from the first landing crafted. The ramp of second landing crafted with the Lagoon pirates which included Captain Shadow who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Revy who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who already drawn her Glock 17L, Frederica who already had her chainsaw, Shenhua who already had her duel blades and Gruier who already had an M160 de board from the second landing crafted.

"It seems we have company." Corrie said

"Hey no sluts are allowed in this town by orders of the fiore king! Captain replied

The Fiore military squadron rush the hill and had finely reached the Lagoon pirate as their weapons were pointing at them.

"Shall we deal with them?" Kei said

"No! Allow me to brutally kill these perverts… Water spirits hear my call, I summon thee, by order of the contact arise goddess of water." Shadow replied

Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as her water Hex shinned which caused a massive water spree to form in skies before it then immediately dissolved which in turn revealed the goddess of water. The water goddess appearance was similar to the Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and dons a revealing bikini top which exposes her as extra-large amount of ample cleavage. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a Golden water trident which is the basis of her water Magic

"Understood master has I deal with these perverts." Water goddess said

The Water goddess used her Giant Wave Attack in which she absorbs water into her Golden water trident before hurling it with tremendous force towards the fiore military squadron. While inside of the fairy tail guild the 501st joint fighter and the fairy guild members were still discuss the Neuroi but before too long the doors of the fairy tail blew off as stream water busted in with dozens of fiore military soliders being washed with it.

"This water magic can only be done by my team leader Shadow." Lucy said

"So…" Yoshika replied

Before she could fully finish her sentence the Lagoon Pirates along with the rebel space pirates and 3WA Trouble Consultants appeared inside of the flood fairy tail guild with Shadow's witch ears and tail still visible as the water goddess stood behind her with Marika shouted "The space pirates are here!"

"So you really do have the same abilities as your fellow team member Lucy." Natsu said

"Watch your tongue Natsu as otherwise I come on and shut for you!" Revy shouted

"There is no need for that as we need to deal with these Neuroi." Makarov replied

"Water goddess I want these people dead!" Shadow shouted

Shadow's witches ears and tail disappeared which in turn caused the water goddess to disappear as she look most of airy tail who were hiding in fear but before too Long Kei turned to Makarov.

"So do know when these Neuroi will attack."

"We have four days before yet again we have siege on Magnolia Town." Lynette said

"So I guess we got four days to relax before the true battle for Magnolia begins." Laxus replied

That night

Fairy Hill room comes with their own private bathrooms with dormitory also having an open bath area. The room itself is shown to be majestic with horizontal panels decorated by intricate motifs topping the various rectangular mirrors lined up the walls of the section to the entrance's right and each possessing a basin and a matching small decorative seat. It also has a tiled roof and bears a large, square-shaped and intricately decorated pillar on its left edge which holds up the ceiling. The left part of room is completely occupied by a very large rectangular pool which is full of water along with an incredible amount of lather. That part is thought to bear resemblance to the outside world as shown from its walls on which a light sky adorned here with clouds painted from a large, ornamental rocky formation occupying the pool's right part.

Baying inside of the very large rectangular pool where Shadow who had her extra-large gigantic breasts fully exposed, Erza had her large breasts fully exposed, Juvia had her breasts fully exposed, Levy had her breasts fully exposed, Bisca had her breasts fully exposed, Wendy had her breasts fully exposed, Carla had her breasts fully exposed, Evergreen had her breasts fully exposed, Laki had her breasts fully exposed, Mirajane had her large breasts full exposed and Cana who also had her breasts full exposed.

"I am glad that you choose to remain a tenant of fairy hill." Carla said

"And don't worry as I will always remain a tenant of fairy hill." Shadow replied

"But it does seem that now you like wearing slutty outfits." Erza replied back

"Well I love being a slut as then I can weed out the pervert men and… kill them!" Shadow shouted

"That not a bad idea as we think that pervert men are not really men at all." Juvia and Levy replied

Inside the empty fairy tail guild lagoon pirate member Revy had re-entranced as requested by both fairy tail guild master Makarov and fairy tail guild member Evergreen but Revy still drew her duel modified Beretta's and point them at Makarov.

"Do you think you can just boss me about as if Shadow was here then by now you would be dead?" Revy said

"Please Revy de draw your weapons as guild master Makarov would like to say something to you." Evergreen replied

"Revy do you want to become a member of fairy tail and though you will be class as in-active you would become a member of team Britannia but as yet I am sure if your girlfriend Shadow as disbanded it or not." Makarov replied back

"I will agree to your request but like Shadow it doesn't mean that I am at your beck and call." Revy said

Revy full pull back the left side of her black cleavage revealing two-toned jacket which fully exposed her left side breast and in turn Evergreen stamped her left breast with a red fairy tail stamp.

Later that night

The inside of Lucy's Apartment was covered by pink wallpaper and a lot of storage space. Her main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture like a bed, a desk, a bookcase, a commode, a dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. She has a large collection of books. The entrance to the bathroom and the kitchen area are in the other end of the room with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom itself is blue and as trade card tiles. The Kitchen had a cooker, a fridge, a washer and a sink.

Lucy, Gruier, Jane, Kei and Marika were all sat the coffee table as and talking among themselves but before too long the 501st joint fighter wing members Yoshika, Lynette and Francesca who witches ears and tail were already out landed down in their ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker units and Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 striker unit and were equipped with their Reppuzan, Mk.3 anti-tank rife and SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun.

"So do you have anything to report from your scouting mission?" Lucy said

"Yes and am sorry to say but it seems Magnolia Town will be at siege from the air and ground within two days." Yoshika replied

"That not possible as I thought that the Neuroi could only attack from the skies." Kei replied back

"Yes but black holes are opening all throughout Fiore and whoever is causing them to open is also summoning Squadrons of darkness soliders." Lynette said

"So do you think it best if we report to the fairy tail guild master?" Marika replied

"There will be no point at this current time as we still have a few days before the siege." Francesca replied back

"Regardless it would best we let him know now!" Gruier shouted

"Am sorry but my captain would not allow sure thing." Jane said

Magnolia Public Bath is a bathhouse located within Magnolia town. It consisted of a large hexagram hall which had one mid-size octagonal bath and one large octagonal bath separate by wall as the left side was for males and the right side was for females. An arch covered the entrance to the female part of the Magnolia pubic bath with a charging room directly behind the entrance door. The wall decorated with turquoise and gold tile works and the roof of the bathhouse was made of multiple domes that contain convex glasses to provide sufficient lighting to the bathhouse while concealing it from the outside.

Baying on female side of the Magnolia Public Bath and in a large-sized octagonal bath where Chiaki who had her breasts fully exposed, Yuri who had her breasts fully exposed, Grunhilde who had her breasts fully exposed, Misa who had her breasts fully exposed, Eda who had her breasts fully exposed, Ririka who had her breasts fully exposed and Coorie who had her breasts fully exposed.

"You normally would not catch me exposing my breasts like this." Chiaki said

"Well I say there is nothing in showing of your body especial since the Amaterasu captain is now wearing more slutty outfits." Corrie replied

"Maybe Corrie but soon Magnolia Town will turn into a magical and non-magical war zone." Eda replied back

"Grunhilde are you the former Eighth Princess of the Serenity Royal Family." Yuri said

"That right and together with my sister we are the former seventh and Eighth Princess of the Serenity Royal Family Grunhilde replied

"But what are we going do if Magnolia town was takeover by the darkness forces." Misa said

"Don't worry Misa as we won't allow Magnolia town to fall." Ririka replied

The next day

Everyone was already gathered at the fairy tail guild and talking among themselves which included Gildarts, Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, Juvia, Freed Justine, Natsu , Gray , Levy , Cana, Elfman, Gajeel , Evergreen, Bickslow, Lucy , Happy, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba, Warren Rocko, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wan Chanzi, Chico, Joey, Sakamoto, Francesca, Shirley, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Perrine, Sakamoto, Gertrud, Lynette, Yoshika, Kane, Misa, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daime, Luca, Gruier Eda, Rosarita, Jane, Frederica, Shenhua, Ririka, Grunhilde, Kei and Yuri but before too long Mirajane rushed in as she passed through a door frame.

"Guild master Makarov we have suction as the magic council as inform me that Hargeon town was already destroyed and that means that they will lay siege to Magnolia town in a day!" Makarov shouted back

"We can prepare ground defences but are unable to deal with the Neuroi." Kei said

"Allow us to deal with the Neuroi and though you can't remember being a 501st joint fighter wing member I request that you help in this final mission as it time for you to reclaim your striker unit." Sakamoto replied

"My girlfriend Revy who is newest member of fairy tail will take temporary control of the Lagoon pirate." Shadow said

"Understood Captain we will back them up!" they replied

Hour later

Magnolia town was already under siege as dozens and dozens of darkness forces laid siege to the town. While the 501st joint fighter wing including 3WA Shadow had already rushed behind the fairy tail guild building as the cover was lifted off the truck with the two jeeps parked either side. Wing commander Sakamoto jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her MG151/20, Pilot Officer Lynette in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her Mk.3 anti-tank rife, rife, Flight Lieutenant Francesca jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Pilot Officer Yoshika jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she glad her Reppuzan, Flight Lieutenant Shirley jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines, Flying Officer Perrine jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Pilot Officer Erica jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila jumped into ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she picked up her Fliegerhammer and Shadow jumped into her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out as she drew her black lighting Excalibur.

Magical circles formed underneath the striker units as wing commander sakamoto shouted "Lunch the 501st joint fighter wing."

To be continued


	2. Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas part 2

Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special part 2- Destruction of fairy tail! Allies United (2/2)

Magnolia town was still under siege as the 501st joint fighter wing took off from the Britannia military truck which still lay behind the fairy tail building with Wing commander Sakamoto in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight officer Gertrud in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her MG151/20, Pilot Officer Lynette in her Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 25 with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Flight Lieutenant Francesca in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Pilot Officer Yoshika in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had already draw her Reppuzan, Flight Lieutenant Shirley in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines, Flying Officer Perrine in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, Pilot Officer Erica in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Sanya in her ultra-lightweight Messerschmitt Me 264 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had her Fliegerhammer and Shadow in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her witches' ears and tail already out as she had already draw her black lighting Excalibur.

Book Land is an average sized two-story building with pink walls. It has two arch windows in the front surrounded by yellowish bricks and has a green door between them. The corners of the building are lined with yellowish bricks of alternate size and shapes. A sign can be seen above the door over the point where the first story and the second story meet. The sign is of an open book with the name of the shop in red Another sign hangs from a pole that is also an open book bearing the word "book" in black.

While Magnolia town was already under siege as the darkness forces had already breached the boarder were over 25 fiore military soliders lid dead. The fairy tail wizards Juvia, Mirajane, Gray and Ikaruga were already engaged in battle with the darkness soliders as Juvia transformed her body into a mass of water and was already beginning her physical assault. Mirajane used her take over magic to transform into the Satan Soul Halphas. Satan Soul Halphas appearance caused her to gain ears that were covered by long sky blue scales extending backwards which had pointed edges. She gains a similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands along with her legs. She also grows a large sky blue stocky tail which is seemingly made of metal plates. Her clothes also change with her attire replaced by a light blue and dark blue one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs which is open on the front and the back exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage and upper back. She also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards, Gray used his ice make Unlimited One Sided Chaotic Dance in which he creates a big number of Ice Swords which were attacking a dozen enemies and Ikaruga used her Garuda flame in which she creates fire from her Mugetsu-Ryu.

"Dam it this siege is turning into more of the X791 siege." Juvia said

"Say fellow team mate Ikaruga would not time to show them your new moves." Gray replied

"I could but for now I will remain with my current technique as after all I use to be a member of team Britannia before I switched places with Lucy Heartfilia." Ikaruga replied

"Well I hope that the 501st joint fighter wing can handle the Neuroi as otherwise Magnolia town will sure be destroyed." Mirajane replied back

The Mag Drug shop is a small building made of grayish bricks with two pillars on either side of it with the right one topped with a pink heart and the left one topped with a yellow skull. The door of the shop is arched and is colored red with a green diamond surrounded by a wooden arch. A sign can be seen above the door bearing the name of the shop in light yellow with a dark red background surrounded by a violet border. The roof is a dome with a potted plant standing on a corner. A tree can be seen growing out of a barrel on the front of the shop and covering most of the shop's left side.

While fairy tail members Jet and Droy along with Kei and Yuri were also engaged in battle with the darkness forces as jet used his Falcon Heavenward in which he rushes at high speed before landing a powerful kick, Dory was using his Knuckle Plant in which he throws seeds on to the ground before it grows into large vines which pummels the darkness forces, Kei was firing her duel pistols and Yuri was throwing multiple bloody cards.

"Gajeel won't be happy that his cat companion has been killed." Jet said

"There is no time to mourn as we have a town to protect." Kei replied

"Though I bet their leader is a coward and won't come out of hiding until we wore down by the darkness forces." Droy replied back

"Then we must figure a way to draw him out of hiding." Yuri said

While at the Magnolia Hospital fairy tail members Gajeel, Natsu, Alzack and Wendy were also engaged in battle with the darkness forces as Gajeel used his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Karma Demon: Iron Spiral in which he transforms his legs into a giant drill before rotating at high speed, Natsu used his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist in which he ignites his hands before rapidly punching King Toma forces, Alzack used her and Wendy used her Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Shattering Light: Sky Drill which was a special spell where Wendy formed a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and was moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the barrier to contract inwards.

"It seems that until we take down there leader these darkness forces will never stop coming." Gajeel said

"Current it seems that there will not come out of hiding." Wendy replied

"Then we must figure out how to draw him out." Alzack replied back

"Easily we just have to take down all of his darkness forces." Natsu said

While at the Kardia Cathedral fairy tail members Laxus along with the Lagoon pirates and rebel space pirates which included Revy, Eda, Rosarita Cisneros, Jane, Frederica Sawyer, Shenhua, Ririka Grunhilde, Kane, Misa, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daime, Luca and Gruier were also engaged in battle with the darkness forces as Laxus used his Thunder Bullets in which he Places one of his arms a few centimetres away from the other as both of his palms opened before he then creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm and from which creates a barrage of small but destructive lightning orbs, The lagoon pirates and rebel space pirate were also firing their Dual Modified Beretta's, SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and grenade launcher, M-60, Glock 17L, Duel plasma SMG, M160, duel plasma SMG, M-16, M-60, M16A4, M4 carbine, M4 carbine, M4 carbine, M4A1 carbine, M4A1 carbine and M16A with Frederica using her chainsaw and Shenhua using her duel blades.

"Say you space pirates ain't that bad even if you have no magical powers." Laxus said

"Well even without magic our fire power is more than an enough to make up for it." Marika replied

"And Laxus remember that we not from this universe." Gruier replied back

"I suppose your right Gruier as after all we have town to protect." Laxus said

"So lagoon pirates are we going to match the rebel space pirates." Ririka said

"Yes let's out match them!" Lagoon pirates shouted expect Ririka

"Or do you mean that we will out match the Lagoon pirates!" space pirate shouted back

The newly rebuild Twilight Ogre guild building which is now a restaurant is located within Magnolia town and was with the building itself being a Japanese style building which also included massive gates, a pair of spiked giant horns, It also had the words Make money on the Ogre face with two crossed spikes and the name was displayed in a green Japanese ornament.

While at the newly rebuild Twilight Ogre guild building fairy tail members Cana, Bisca, Erza, Freed, Elfman, Levy and Lisanna were also engaged in battle with the darkness forces as Cana used her Shuriken Cards in which she throws cards projectiles, Bisca used her Guns Magic Bullet Storm in which she fires a barrage of Magical bullets from her Magic Double Machine Guns, Erza was already requipped and battling in her Lightning Empress armor. The Lightning Empress armor is golden and light bluish in colour. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Ezra's neck. When she uses this armor, Ezra's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair is styled in a long braid. The armours' weapon is a long spear with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon and which fires her Lightning Beam from the tip of the spear, Freed was using his Dark Écriture: Death, Elfman using his Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword in which He transforms his arm into a large one composed of metal plates and sharp claws which are identical to Rustyrose's spell, Levy using her Solid Script: Heat Spell in which she outstretches her arms before crossing and spinning around which generates the word fire composed of blue flames before it is sent flying towards the darkness forces and Lisanna had used and was battling with her Take Over Animal Soul: Tigress in which Lisanna takes on the form of a tigress. In this form she is mostly humanoid with her hair remaining the same with concentrated striped patterns appearing around her forearms as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sporting tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose and a long tail but otherwise retains her human features. Her attire also changes as well Lisanna appearing to be garbed in a tiger-skin 2-piece bikini.

"These darkness forces ain't as bad as the X971 ones." Erza said

"Well Maybe so but I wish that Shadow was my girlfriend." Cana replied

"Though Cana I would first to become her girlfriend." Lisanna replied back

"So because she wears a slutty outfit which exposes her extra-large gigantic breasts all the females of fairy tail once to become her girlfriend even though she still a tenant of fairy hill!" Freed said

"That's right Freed and I should be careful as if Shadow was here then you would already be dead." Levy and Bisca replied

While the magical war still rained though out of Magnolia Town which included the remaining members of fairy tail the 501st joint fighter had just reached the boarder of Magnolia Town where they saw five force field super Neuroi hives appearing Magnolia town with a massive wave of Neuroi which included Super Neuroi, Heavy Neuroi, ultra heavy Neuroi, 50,000 Neuroi drones and super hives.

"Wing commander Sakamoto how is it possible for Neuroi to grow in large numbers so quickly." Yoshika said

"I don't know Yoshika but we will split into a three by three formation." Sakamoto replied

"Or we could just batter the hell out of them….. Aqua jet wing scar!" Shadow shouted

The girls were shocked as Shadow reckless change in using her Aqua jet wing scar in which she uses her water magic to create a steam of water around her before lunging forwards but at same time she uses her black lighting Excalibur and unleashes a wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which immediately circles and combines with the aqua jet to create a black lighting jet which easily blasts though the lead super force field Neuroi hive along with a Super Neuroi, a Heavy Neuroi and ultra-heavy Neuroi which were in line behind it before it then disappeared.

"So unlike her male counterpart she is more reckless and is especial evil." Lynette said

"She may be darkness itself but right now her powers are greater than the combine power of the 501st joint fighter wing." Sakamoto replied

"Yah!" girls shouted

The 501st joint fighter wing then split into three lines of three with line 1 included Sakamoto, Lynette and Yoshika, Line 2 included Francesca, Shirley and Perrine and Line 3 included Erica, Eila and Sanya who had already raised their defector shields and firing their Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, the true Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer at the already attacking and firing Neuroi.

"These Neuroi will die, Water pin Missile!" Shadow shouted

Shadow used her Water pin missiles in which she use her water magic to create multiple missiles made of water which easily destroyed another two ultra-heavy Neuroi has she raised a triple decker deflector shield.

"Dam it Francesca and Shirley as even her shields are far greater than ours." Yoshika whispered

"Then where glad that she is on our side." Francesca and Shirley whispered back

The fairy tail building strongly resemble a castle in appearance due to it having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof and consisting of many small square tiles of different sizes. Over the battlements several large torches are lined up. Topping the building and the last floor is a small tower-like dome containing a large bell which has a pointed roof made of tiles and two more towers are present at both sides of the entrance with them having elongated glass windows running through and weathercocks shaped like the Fairy Tail's symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the guild's insignia on it, while two smaller banners placed at its sides, some meters away from it, bear, respectively, the Magic Council's emblem and an unknown symbol. The top floor seems to be the most bare while the middle one's front walls are intricately decorated and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on it's to and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up its front walls together with wood reinforcements. While its edges bear a large rectangular wood beams. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild. Possessing an upper part covered in tiles with railing below it and bearing resemblance an open portcullis plus a large sign bearing the guild's name with ornated decorations above it including a pair of detailed statues of fairies each wearing a dress and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads. In front of the building, inside the fence, is the so-called "open air cafe", containing a little over two dozen tables, each complete with a pair of benches at its sides, and with some of them bearing striped beach umbrellas. Beside to the left of the entrance is a Souvenir Shop composed of bricks and sporting a wood counter Lined up the building's sides are two lines of trees.

As Most of fairy tail guild members along with the Lagoon pirate and rebel space pirates were still battling throughout of Magnolia Town fairy tail guild members Erza, Gajeel and Natsu along with Kei and Yuri quickly rushed to defend the fairy tail building as it was under attacked by the darkness forces. Erza had already requipped and was attacking in her Black Wing Armor. This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses in several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. Gajeel was also using his Karma Demon: Iron Spiral in which he transforms his legs into a giant drill which rotates at high speed causing heavy and piercing damage and Natsu was also using his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade in which Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion creating a powerful and highly destructive torrent of flames which barraged the darkness forces Along with Kei who was still firing her duel pistols and Yuri who still throwing multiple bloody cards.

"Dam it Erza if their leader would just show himself then we could end this all right now!" Natsu shouted

"There is nothing much we can do expect to hold back our power until there leader arrives." Erza said

"First though we need to defend fairy tail as I hate to see destroyed yet again." Gajeel replied

"Well were sure that after this siege the people of Magnolia Town will help you rebuild the fairy guild if it gets destroyed during this siege." Kei and Yuri replied back

While just below the batting 501st joint fighter wing the darkness forces wizards Jin appeared though the worm hole as darkness aqua had already en clocked him with five snake heads behind him and create by his darkness magical aqua.

"Then it's time to show then our darkness!" Jin shouted

While back with in the skies the 501st joint fighter wing where still engaged in an aerial dogfight with the Neuroi as Sakamoto said "Form a hexagram formation." The 501st joint fighter girls along with Shadow moved and formed a hexagram formation while their deflector shields were still raised and were still firing there Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, the true Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42, Fliegerhammer, Giant Wave Attack in which she absorbs water into a spree before hurling it with tremendous force and a Wind scar which was which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting with wing commander Sakamoto leading the charge forwards and towards the remaining two super force field Neuroi hive and 220 super, heavy and ultra Neuroi who were still firing their lasers.

"We have already taken down many super, heavy and ultra-heavy Neuroi but it seems that we're not making a dent." Lynette said

"The best we can do for now is stopping the Neuroi from entering Magnolia Town and hoping that the ground forces can deal with their leader." Sakamoto replied

"It doesn't matter how many they are as in end these Neuroi will be nothing more than scrap metal!" Shadow shouted

Shadow suddenly strapped the black lighting Excalibur back to her back as she de raising her deflector shield before drawing and firing their duel modified Beretta's.

"It does seem that Shadow is becoming darker by the day." Gertrud said

"The darkness is power and if I wanted to then Magnolia town would have already been destroyed." Shadow replied

"Well were just glad that our former member is on this mission with us even if you are wearing a slutty outfit." Francesca and Perrine replied

"Enough! Has it time we show them the power of 501st joint fighter wing!" Sakamoto said

"Yah!" Girls shouted

Back at Book land Juvia, Mirajane, Gray and Ikaruga were still batting the darkness forces despite Magnolia town littered with darkness soliders. Juvia was already using her Wings of love in which she creates a vicious whirlpool pushing back the darkness forces, Mirajane was already using her Evil Explosion in which she holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers in her and before it fired and create an explosion and Gray was already using his Ice-Make: in which he utilizes nearby water in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water and releases a thick spears of ice with Ikaruga still using her Garuda flame. Before too long however a darkness aqua sudden appeared as Jin looked evilly at Juvia, Mirajane, Gray and Ikaruga.

"You must be the leader of the darkness forces… Ice-Make Unlimited: One Side Chaotic Dance!" Gray shouted

Gray used his ice Make Unlimited: One Side Chaotic Dance in which he creates a big number of Ice Swords which began to attack Jin but was easily blocked by Jin darkness force field created by his darkness aqua.

"Now it time to show you why your powers are no match for the darkness.. Darkness Flame Bomb in which he creates a sphere-like bomb made from his darkness energy and blasts it directly towards both Gray and Mirajane before it explodes and creates a massive shockwave which sent both Gray and Mirajane flying.

"No Gray and Mirajane! Water Cyclone." Juvia said

At the same time

"Garuda flame." Ikaruga said

Juvia unleashed her water cyclone in which she casts a whirling torrent of water before forming into a cyclone which rushes towards Jin and at the same Ikaruga used her Garuga flame in which she creates fire from her Mugetsu-Ryu but Jin yet again block both attacks by his darkness force field as he quickly rushed up and sent both Juvia and Ikaruga flying into the nearby wall by using his darkness punch.

"With your current power you have not chance against the darkness." Jin said

A short while later and back at the Kardia Cathedral fairy member Laxus along with the lagoon pirates and rebel pirate were forced to halt their attack as a dark spree sudden clashed down from skies before disappearing and revealing Jin.

"So what are you going to second-generation Dragon Slayer Laxus as you know Juvia, Mirajane, gray and Ikaruga are…." Jin said

"Die! Thunder Bullets." Laxus replied

Laxus used his Thunder Bullets in which he Places one of his arms a few centimetres away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, He then creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm from which a barrage of small yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards Jin but he again block the attacks by using his darkness force field. He then sudden sent Laxus flying into the Kardia Cathedral by using his Darkness blasted in which he gathers darkness energy into his right index finger before unleashing a highly destructive blasted similar to a death beam.

"Rebel space pirates open fire!" Marika shouted

"Understood captain!" The Rebel space pirate shouted back

The rebel space pirate which including Marika, Misa, Kane, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daime, Luca and Gruier immediately crease firing on the darkness forces as they open fired on Jin with their duel plasma SMG, M-16, M-60, M16A4, M4 carbine, M4 carbine, M4 carbine, M4A1 carbine, M4A1 and M16A3 but after only a short time Marika was shocked that Jin was blocking the bullets with his darkness force field. Jin then unleashed his Dark Écriture: darkness dragon blasted in which he rushes towards the rebel space pirate before summoning a five headed darkness dragon which unleash five separate darkness blasts which forms and create a high destructed cyclone which easily blasted and sent the rebel pirates clashing into the nearby buildings.

"Captain Marika did you really think that bullets could harm the darkness." Jin said

"You will pay for harming my sister Jin!" Grunhilde shouted

Grunhilde stormed towards Jin as she was rapid firing her M160 but Jin kept blocking the bullets and was preparing to launch another attack.

"Come on we must back our fellow lagoon pirate!" Revy shouted

"Understood tactical officer Revy! Lagoon pirate shouted

The Lagoon pirates then rush up behind rushed behind Grunhilde as their were firing their Dual Modified Beretta's, SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and grenade launcher, M-60, Glock 17L along with Frederica and Shenhua who ran up with their chainsaw and duel blades but just like the rebel space pirate Jin unleashed a mighty darkness blasted and send the Lagoon pirates flying into the other nearby buildings.

"Did you Lagoon pirate really think that your guns could also outmatch the darkness especial since I am using only 10% of its power." Jin said

While back within the skies of fiore the 501st joint fighter wing were still battling with the infinite as they switched to the two pawn attack formation with their deflector shields still raised expect for Shadow and were firing their Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, the true Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer and Dual Modified Beretta's.

"Come on we must keep up as am sure that the fairy tail wizards are current fighting there leader." Sakamoto replied

"Though wing commander our magical energy is wearing thin." Yoshika and Lynette replied back

"However Sakamoto if they fail to destroyed Jin then I will destroy Magnolia Town!" Shadow shouted

Before too long however a super Neuroi hive suddenly appeared behind Shadow and fired dozen lasers into Shadow's back and as it struck it sent Shadow clashing down into the ground as he laid motionless.

"Shadow!" Girls shouted

While back at the fairy tail guild fairy members Erza and Gajeel along with Kei and Yuri were still engaged in battle with the darkness forces but were also forced to halt their attacks as Jin appeared directly in front of them still en clocked in his darkness aqua which had red lighting flicking throughout as he had already powered up to 30 % of his power.

"I will end this now! Requip." Erza said

Erza requipped into her Sea Empress Armor. This armor is green in colour with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Ezra's breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, she resembles seaweed, and got some thin chains hanging from it over Ezra's exposed parts, and a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand guard.

Immediately after equipping into her Sea Empress Armor Erza rushed towards Jin armed only with her long sword but within a matter seconds Jin fired a deadly darkness Shockwave in which he gathers large darkness orb from his right hand before rushing forwards and striking Erza at the centre of her stomach which immediately caused her Sea Empress Armor to be destroyed as a fully naked Erza was blasting into the fairy tail guild outer wall.

"Is this the best fairy tail can offer." Jin said

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist." Natsu said

At the same time

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Karma Demon: Iron God Sword." Gajeel said

Both Natsu and Gajeel used their Dragon Slayer's Secret Art in which Natsu rapidly punches with is hands ablaze and Gajeel claps his hands together above his head and creates a gigantic iron sword before swiping towards Jin but just like Erza Jin easily blocked their attacks as he fired his 30% darkness blast which immediately sent both Natsu and Gajeel also clashing into the outer fairy tail guild walls.

"Now are you both going to bow down to my power or will I do same to you." Jin said

"You're dead!" Kei and Yuri shouted

Kei rapid fired her duel pistols as Yuri violently threw her bloody cards but Jin easily blocked them both and as he rushed up at high speed and unleashed another deadly darkness Shockwave in which he gathers large darkness orb from his right hand before striking and blasting both Kei and Yuri into the fairy tail guild building.

"I would send this place to ground but right now I will kill your Celestial Spirit Mage as currently your entire guild is no match for me." Jin said

Shadows subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with fire. Shadow walked into main part of the sub-level which still only had the first water door as the other four spiritual doors including earth, ice, wind and including the centre fire door had still not appeared but Shadow drew her black lighting Excalibur.

"If you're not coming to demon then I will come to you….Black Moon Wave!" Shadow shouted

Shadow unleashed the black moon wave which was Similar to Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the fused dark goddess as a manifested into a giant black circle which collide with already darkness within Shadow and formed a safe passage way through to the spiritual gates. Immediately after stepping the now closed giant black circle Shadow herself saw the spiritual gates and on the entrance of the spiritual gate was a parchment of paper that said "seal" (封) which covered the lock that kept the fire dragon of darkness in.

"I can tell by your monstrous eyes that you are here to open seal in ordered to take my power for yourself." Fire dragon said

The fire dragon of darkness then immediately roar as black flames rushed passed Shadow as she looked at the fire dragon of darkness with her evil and monstrous eyes.

"Look here demon you are nothing then my pet and I think it about I claimed your power in order to forceful reconnected with my remaining sprits." Shadow said

"If dare open this cage then I will devoured you and kill the friend around you." Fire dragon replied

"I don't care if you kill my friends because you won't even last a second….wind scar!" Shadow shouted

Shadow unleashed a wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which immediately blasted and destroyed the spiritual gate. Immediately after the spiritual gate was destroyed the fire dragon of darkness roar as a think darkness misted rushed towards Shadow. The fire dragon of darkness then tried to Devour Shadow but before he could Shadow swung his black lighting Excalibur and immediately destroyed the fire dragon of darkness.

"Come to be darkness as I accepted your power! Shadow shouted

Shadow strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back as the dark energy surge though Shadow's entire body and at the same time was also fusioning and warping around Shadow. Shadow's Subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with black flame as the surging darkness energy began to change the sub-level. The earth door, the ice door and the wind door re appeared and inter connected with the water door which caused the doors to be connected like a hexagram shaped room with a black flame fountaining directly in the centre and before too long the surging darkness energy explode as Shadow's Subconscious became black for a split second.

The 501st joint fighter wing still had their deflector shield raised and were still in aerial combat with a dozen super Neuroi, Ultra Neuroi, Ultra heavy Neuroi and Neuroi drones as they were still firing their Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, the true Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer.

While Shadow sudden woke a burst of darkness energy blasted up into skies before a stream of darkness energy was reflect back and caused Shadow to be shroud with darkness energy. The girls looked on as Shadow's Fire, water, earth, ice and wind hex's disappeared from her right hand palm. Shadow eyes also became monstrous as and before too long the shrouded darkness energy formed into an black flame aqua which immediately exploded and caused a massive shockwave which in turn caused Shadow to become truly similar to both a dragon slayer and a celestial sprit mage.

"Edi." Shadow said

Edi then appeared on the captain's commutation watch

"You requested me captain." Edi said

"Edi immediately switch Amaterasu to auto defence mode and bring it in as I have striker unit which needs to be docked." Shadow replied

"Understood captain switching the Amaterasu to auto defence mode and preparing docking sequence now." Edi replied

Edi the disappeared from captain's commutation watch as Shadow shouted "Yoshika quickly glad my striker unit as I need you docking inside to of the Amaterasu Hanger bay!"

"Quickly pass me the striker unit as I will dock for you." Yoshika said

Shadow then took off her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit and threw to Yoshika who in turn glad hold of the striker unite just as the battle station Amaterasu with its roof and upper level already lowered and shutters blocking out the window arrives and immediately open fired with both the Amaterasu Cannons and 400 tiger missiles. Then immediately after the arrival of the battling Amaterasu Shadow suddenly disappeared in a flash of black flames.

While Magnolia town was bring over run by darkness forces despite dozen of darkness soliders littering Magnolia town as many fairy tail wizards which included Juvia, Mirajane, Gray, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Natsu, Alzack, Wendy, Erza, Freed, Lisanna, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba, Warren, Laki and Ikaruga along with 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri, The rebel space pirates Marika, Kane, Misa, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daime, Luca and Gruier along with the lagoon pirates Revy, Eda, Rosarita, Jane, Frederica, Shenhua, Ririka and Grunhilde were still rendered unconscious with the remaining fairy tail wizards desperately trying to push back the darkness forces.

The interior of the bar, like the exterior, is composed almost completely of wood. There are several wooden cafeteria tables spread across the room. There are multiple portraits hanging on the walls of the building in addition there are several potted plants on the high beams

While fairy tail guild member Lucy was blasted into bar as the celestial sprit keys were throw a few yards away from her after being struck by Jin's Darkness tri-cyclone. Jin then appeared with a darkness spree disappearing inside of the bar itself.

"You may have blast off my celestial spirit keys but I still got by…" Lucy said

Before Lucy could finish however she passed out as he said "I will treat like a slut and when awake I will already be inside of you." Jin said

Jin headed over towards Lucy but before he could strip her naked the ice dragon of oblivion slammed down and created a shockwave which blew Jin back a couple yards and as the ice dragon of Oblivion disappear the Amaterasu captain Shadow appeared from the back of the disappearing ice dragon.

"Back away pervert…roar of the black fire storm." Shadow said

Shadow then unleash the roar of the black fire storm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth which forms into a violent fire storm but was easily block by Jin darkness force field however Shadow followed up with another and struck Jin with a deadly black fire punch which blast Jin out of the bar and sent him flying through multiple.

"Is that all the power a cowardly and perverted wizard as because to honest it was not even a work out?" Shadow said

Shadow turned around a saw that Lucy was passed out but before she could help Lucy Jin return as he had transformed into a half demon due to him unleashing 50 % of his power and still had a red lighting darkness aqua en clocked him. He then fired a powerful darkness blast which sent Shadow flying though the other end of the bar.

"You may be strong but you are no match for the darkness." Jin said

Then a massive stream of black flames swept through Jin as Shadow shouted "Die!" Shadow rushed up with her black lighting Excalibur as a black flame aqua which also had black lighting flicking through it had already en clocked Shadow due her being in her awakening fire mode. Jin was quickly forced to create a darkness sword as it clashing with Shadow's black lighting Excalibur but Shadow's super speed was starting to overpower Jin.

"How wonder Jin how long you can last as your powers are far weak then mine." Shadow said

While the darkness forces were starting to be pushed out of Magnolia town as the 501st joint fighter wing had already split up and flew above different parts of Magnolia town as they were firing their Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, the true Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer. Above Book land was the 501st joint fighter members Yoshika and Lynette, above Mag Drug were Shirley and Sanya, above Magnolia Cake Shop were Sakamoto and Gertrud, above Magnolia Station were Sanya and Eila and above Magnolia Hospital were Perrine and Erica.

"I can't believe that their leader has already caused many fairy tail wizards, lagoon pirates, rebel space pirates and even the 3WA Trouble Consultants to be rendered unconscious." Sanya said

"Then we our fellow 501st joint fighter members we have re awaken then otherwise Magnolia town will sure fall to the darkness forces." Eila replied

While back inside the Magnolia town bar Jin was forced to jumped back and unleash 100% of his power which causing him to transform into a full darkness demon with red lighting aqua en clocking him but at same time Shadow help up and gave Lucy back her celestial sprit keys.

"Even if your aqua as now gone your power is far great but in this sate I am immortal and I guess as good host I will allow making the next move." Jin said

"What can we do Shadow." Lucy replied

Shadow kissed Lucy on the lips which caused her to blush as she said "Lucy believe in yourself and summon all 10 of your sprits at once as it time we sprit unison."

"I command the spirits of Water, ice, wind and earth to hear by call; I summon thee come forth Water goddess, ice dragon of oblivion, Pegasus of the wind and earth maiden." Shadow said

At the same time

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius, Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus, Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer, Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo, Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo, Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini, Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries, Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio and Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn." Lucy said

Shadow did a multiple summon and summoned the water goddess, the ice dragon of oblivion, the Pegasus of the wind and the earth maiden. The water goddess, the ice dragon of oblivion, the Pegasus of the wind and the earth maiden arose with the water goddess appearance similar to the Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and dons a revealing bikini top which exposes her extra-large amount of ample cleavage. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a Golden water trident which is the basis of her water Magic, the Ice dragon of oblivion appearance was of a oblivion ice dragon, the Pegasus of wind appearance was a flying Pegasus which had wind circling around it and the earth maiden appearance similar to the Greek goddesses Gaia expect She takes the form of a maid with earth circling around her and wears a maid outfit consisting of a cleavage revealing black under coat which exposes her large amount of ample cleavage and a earth frilled-trim apron.

At the same time

Lucy Heartfilia did a multiple summon by using Gate of the Water Bearer, Gate of the Golden bull, Gate of the Giant Crab, Gate of the Maiden, Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Twins, Gate of the Ram, Gate of the Scorpion and Gate of the Goat as Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Gemi and Mini, Aries, Scorpio and Capricorn arose with Aquarius appearance being that of a royal blue Maiden. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing golden bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a longer urn which is the basis of her water Magic. Taurus appearance was of a heavily muscular humanoid cow. His body is most left bare as he wears a dark indument similar to a pair of swim briefs covering his groin and held up by a red studded belt with a circular thin golden metal buckle with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges consisting of three lines circling his legs and has a red belt circling his neck to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle. Cancer dresses similar to a hairdresser and as black and braided red cornrows that ends in a shape similar to a crab's pincers. He also wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side and boots on his feet. He has a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tool bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and is main weapons are Scissors. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists and as short pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit consisting of a black under coat and a white frilled-trim apron. Sagittarius appearance was of a horse costume. Loke appearance consisted of elegant dark suit with the jacket left unbuttoned and loose pants held up by a light colored belt and over a light shirt with a zebra-striped tie around the neck plus dark shoes. Gemi and Mini appearance are of two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. Mini wears orange shorts and Gemi wears black ones with having a "^" shape mouth and Mini has a "v" for a mouth. Gem also I has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and Mini also has a sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. Aries appearance is of a young girl with pink hair, Brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns. She wears clothes based on a wool-like style which is pink and fluffy. She also has a satchel on her waist. Scorpio appearance is of a tall lean-built man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. He now wears a pea coat with armbands and a dark undershirt. His tail is fixated with a belt with two buttons. Capricorn appearance is of a tail Humanoid goat with white fur coving his body. He now wears a normal twin-tail butler suit which covered his arms and legs.

Immediately after summoning but before sprit could talk

"Spiritual raid ultimate technique Boreas of light! Shadow and Lucy shouted

Shadow and Lucy unleashed a spiritual unison ultimate technique Boreas of light in which Shadow holds her black lighting Excalibur before Lucy also place her hands directly on guard of Excalibur. The light within the Excalibur bursts out and draws spiritual from all nearby sprits before spiritual current surrounds the tip of the black lighting Excalibur. The force of current then forces the sprites to form around both Shadow and Lucy which in turn forms a spiritual aqua jet before aqua jetting towards Jin with both Shadow and Lucy still holding the guard of the spiritual blacking lighting Excalibur within the spiritual aqua jet itself.

"You never beat me with that technique… The Darkness summoning: Quadrilogy Rashōmon." Jin said

As the Boreas of light aqua jet was closing in Jin himself summoned all of his darkness energy and used … The Darkness summoning: Quadrilogy Rashōmon in which all his summoned darkness energy is concentrated into both of hands before darkness energy is focused and forms into two small darkness seal located in the centre of his hands before placing them on ground and as Seal opens it summons fourth Four Rashōmon. The first gate takes the attack head-on, the second reduces the attack's power by half, the third disperses the pressure and the fourth defuse all attacks. Jin was shocked however as the Boreas of light aqua jet blasted though all fourth as if they had no power before blasting and piercing though Jin which caused the stream of light to exploded and cover the entire inner bar.

Immediately after Jin was defeated the remaining dark forces were being pushed out of Magnolia Town by the now rallied and attacking allies which included Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Reedus, Nab, Alzack , Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba, Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wan, Tono, Chico, Joey, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Ikaruga along with 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri, The lagoon pirate Revy, Eda, Rosarita, Jane, Frederica, Shenhua, Ririka, Grunhilde and the rebel space pirates Kane, Misa, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San, Luca, Gruier and the 501st joint fighter Sakamoto, Yoshika, Lynette, Shirley, Sanya, Gertrud, Sanya, Eila, Perrine and Erica where all launching an attack on the Darkness forces. Erza was already requipped and attacking with her Armadura Fairy. The Armadura fairy amour is a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armours' weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. Natsu was using his fire dragon roar, Gray was using his ice make Hammer, Laxus was using his thunder bullets, Freed was using his Dark Écriture: Death, Evergreen was using her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, Bickslow was using his X Formation, Levy was using her Solid Script: Fire, Jet using his used his Falcon Heavenward, Dory using his Knuckle Plant, Cana was throwing her Shuriken Cards, Elfman transform by using his Beast Arm: Reptile, Lisanna transformed by using her Animal Soul: Penguin, Reedus was using his Roar of Silver, Nab was using his Animal Possession Magic, Alzack was using his Gun Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion, Bisca was using her Guns Magic bullet storm, Vijeeter was using his Dancer magic, Wakaba was using his Smoke Crush, Warren was using his Telepathy, Max used his Sand Wave, Laki was using her Wood-Make: Violent Approach, Kinana used her new learn take over magic, Wan was used his Iron Dog, Tono was using his Blinding Light, Chico was using her Legend of City, Joey was using his Muscle Speak, Wendy used her Sky Dragon Roar, both Carla and Happy was using their Max Speed Attack and Ikaruga was using her Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique Crimson flame scar.

The 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri were also firing and throwing both their duel pistols and bloody cards along with the Rebel space pirates, Lagoon pirates and the 501st joint fighter wing who were all firing their duel plasma SMG, M-16, M-60, M16A4, M4 carbine, M4 carbine, M4 carbine, M4A1 carbine, M4A1 carbine M16A3, Dual Modified Beretta's, Dual Modified Beretta's, both the SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and grenade launcher, M-60, Glock 17L, M160,Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, MG151/20, Mk.3 anti-tank rife, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, true Reppuzan, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazines, Mk.1 Bren light machine gun Rapier, MG 42, MG 42 and Fliegerhammer along with both Frederica and Shenhua who were using their chainsaw and duel blades.

A short while later and back inside the Magnolia town bar Both Shadow who witches ears and tail had disappeared and Lucy where fully naked with only a blanket covering them up as their cloths, the now White lighting Excalibur, duel modified Beretta holsters and celestial sprit keys littered the floor.

"I know I missed by change to be with you Shadow but since your leader of team Britannia I request permission become a crew member of the Amaterasu and to once again work with my fellow team mates and our fellow leader especial since Revy is now a member of fairy tail and the newest member of team Britannia." Lucy said

"I give you permission to become a crew member of the Amaterasu as after all I would love to see the face of our pervert guild master when he figures out that I have over rule him and from now Eda will lead the other lagoon pirates while I lead Team Britannia and one day we will return and along Team Natsu once again become the power team of fairy tail." Shadow replied

Three days later

Inside the Amaterasu Hanger bay the lagoon pirates Ririka, Eda, Jane, Rosarita, Shenhua, Frederica and Grunhilde along with crew member Lucy were looking at Shadow's MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit which was currently docked.

"So this our captain's striker unit and the one he had when she was a member of the 501st joint fighter wing." Grunhilde said

"Anyway Lucy what made want to become a crew member of the Amaterasu." Ririka replied

"Ririka the reason I want to become a crew member of the Amaterasu is become I want to remain by Shadow's side and so she can reprise her role as the leader of team Britannia." The lagoon pirate said

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside with a single Ai console located on the wall. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair was almost empty expect it for a photo frame with photo inside the frame a group photo and which included Marika, Misa, Chiaki, Misa, Kane, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daime, Luca, Gruier, Shadow, Revy, Eda, Ririka, Rosarita, Jane, Shenhua, Frederica, Grunhilde, Kei, Yuri, Sakamoto, Gertrud, Lynette, Francesca, Yoshika, Shirley, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Makarov, Rob, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Levy, Jet , Droy, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba, Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wan, Tono, Chico, Joey, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Ikaruga. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The captain's room was a pigsty as Shadow's and Revy's clothing littered the floor along with their duel modified Beretta holsters and White lighting Excalibur. Revy herself lay full naked on the captain's bed with only part of cover covering her up which lefted her large wet breasts partly exposed. Shadow was also full naked and only had a blanket warped around her groin area and which left her extra-large gigantic breasts fully exposed as she looked at the group photo but Edi then sudden appeared on the captain's room Ai console.

"Captain I have just relived word from the Bentenmaru captain Marika stating that she is ready to FTL jumped back to sea of morning star but is waiting for us to take the lead." Edi said

"I won't forget you 501st joint fighter wing nor will I forget my fellow tenants of fairy hill but now Edi iterate the chrome drive and FLT jump to the sea of the morning star….Because it time for piracy!" Shadow shouted

The end


End file.
